A beautiful lie
by Ewira
Summary: OS traduction. Harry veut juste lâcher prise mais au lieu de cela quelqu'un va le sauver. HPDM


**Voici un autre OS anglais que j'ai traduit, avec le pairing Harry/Draco bien sûr mais cette fois-ci il est de Eris Mackenzie.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**PS : je n'ai pas traduit les paroles de la chanson parce que ça ne donne jamais rien de bon. J'ai préféré la garder tel quel.**

**re-PS : Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, _a beautiful lie _signifie 'un beau mensonge' et je trouve la chanson particulièrement bien adaptée à l'histoire (ou l'histoire à la chanson). Vous saurez pourquoi si vous lisez l'histoire, na! **

**A beautiful lie**

_Lie awake in bed at night_

_And think about your life_

_Do you want to be different?_

_Try to let go of the truth_

_The battles of your youth_

_'Cause this is just a game_

Harry ne pouvait pas dormir. Ses yeux vides scrutaient le rouge sombre, presque noir, des plis de son lit à baldaquin, cherchant quelque chose qu'il savait être là mais que son esprit ne pouvait pas trouver. Le sens de sa vie… ce pourquoi il était là… comment il mourrait.

Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce à quoi il était destiné ; depuis peu, plus rien n'avait de sens. Il pourrait se lever le matin et se demander la même chose toute la journée encore une fois, la réponse lui échapperait toujours. Peut-être qu'il n'y avait rien ici si ce n'est la mort pour lui. Peut-être était-il déjà mort.

Il ferma les yeux, silencieux dans l'obscurité.

_It's a beautiful lie_

_It's a perfect denial_

_Such a beautiful lie to believe in_

_So beautiful, beautiful lie_

_Makes me_

« Va te faire foutre ! » gronda Malefoy, ses yeux bleus acier étincelant alors qu'il cognait sa nemesis contre le mur. Le couloir était rempli d'élèves regardant le spectacle ; les professeurs étaient encore dans la Grande Salle, terminant leur petit-déjeuner mais ils seraient là dans peu de temps.

Harry était suspendu mollement, supporté uniquement par le bras de Draco enfoncé dans son cou et qui lui coupait le souffle. Ses yeux étaient rivés au sol. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû dire ce qu'il avait dit sur le père de Draco, mais seulement il ne faisait plus attention à rien. Il ne disait cela pour rien d'autre que pour énerver l'autre garçon. Après tout, il voulait être frappé, il voulait saigner… Il voulait ressentir quelque chose, _n'importe quoi._

Il eut ce qu'il voulait, juste de façon différente à ce qu'il avait prévu. Il ressentit, mais ailleurs que dans son esprit comme il l'espérait.

« Frappe-moi, Malefoy » ricane Harry, reflétant l'expression de Draco avec tellement de perfection, que même l'aristocrate blond demeura stupéfait – pour ne pas dire furieux. Harry encourageait silencieusement la colère de Draco autant qu'il le pouvait à ce moment-là. Il le prononça comme une raillerie, comme Draco ne pouvait pas le faire, quand harry savait que lui le pouvait très bien. Il espérait qu'il le pouvait.

« Je vais te tuer, Potter » siffla-t-il entre ses dents, ses poings agrippant le tissu des robes de Harry assez fort pour que ses articulations blanchissent.

Après un long moment, pendant lequel Draco et Harry se fixait dans les yeux avec hargne et colère, Harry laissa tomber son regard sur le sol, comme acceptant sa défaite.

« … Alors s'il te plaît, fais-le »

_It's time to forget about the past_

_To wash away what happened last_

_To hide behind an empty face_

_Don't ask too much the same_

_'Cause this is just a game_

Draco resta interloqué et le regarda fixement, choqué, sa colère diminuant en un vague souvenir emprisonné derrière un barrière de glace figée. Aucun des autres élèves rassemblés autour n'avait entendu le murmure désespéré de Harry. Pendant une seconde, Draco pensa qu'il l'avait imaginé, mais le regard anéanti, implorant dans les yeux de Harry le lui confirma immédiatement.

« Quoi ? » murmura-t-il, la bouche légèrement ouverte sous le coup de la surprise et de l'incrédulité.

Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il avait entendu. Bien sûr, le griffondor avait eu une année plus calme, et il n'avait pas ri ou parlé autant qu'auparavant mais ceci… ceci était plus que tout ce à quoi il s'était attendu.

Sa peur disparut peu à peu tandis qu'il entendait la voix de Harry en écho encore et encore dans son cerveau comme un enregistrement en boucle.

« Fais-le » supplia Harry, la voix brisée. Des larmes commençaient à poindre dans ses yeux parfaits, douloureusement parfaits d'émeraudes brisées, s'amassant dans les coins comme des petites mares cristallines qui menacent de s'écouler. « Je ne peut plus rien ressentir – s'il te plaît fais-le. »

Sans réfléchir, Draco secoua la tête. « Non, Potter, je ne le ferai pas – je ne peux pas. Ne te rends-tu pas compte de ce que tu demandes ? ». Le regard éteint dans les yeux de Harry, la position de vaincu, l'effondrement soudain de ses épaules : tout cela montrait qu'il savait exactement ce qu'il demandait. « Je ne peux pas te tuer en face de toute cette masse d'élèves… Je serais déchiré de toute part et brûlé vif avant d'avoir fait trois pas. »

« Alors rencontrons-nous ce soir quelque part, s'il te plaît. Je ne peux pas… Je ne peux pas faire ça. » Harry sentit les larmes commencer à couler, brûlantes mais refroidissant rapidement comme elles descendaient sur sa peau. Un long silence s'installa progressivement sur la foule rassemblée – ils voyaient les larmes colorant les joues de Harry et le désespoir silencieux qu'il avait si bien caché, jusqu'à maintenant. Le désespoir silencieux qu'il avait finalement brisé et révélé à la seule personne dont il est sûr d'être assez détesté pour le forcer à le faire lâcher prise.

Oubliant la foule à cet instant, les mains de Draco se desserrèrent légèrement, pas assez pour le libérer, mais assez pour que la douleur de ses os s'apaise. Il serra inconsciemment plus fort, mais pas de colère cette fois-ci : pour quelque chose qu'il avait reconnu dans les profondeurs de son cerveau - quelque chose qui exprimait le même désespoir.

« Tu ne peux pas faire quoi ? » chuchota-il contre les lèvres de Harry, conscient du frisson qui traversait son corps. Ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés pendant la course d'avant, et Draco ne le savait pas jusqu'à que leur nez se frôlent l'un contre l'autre soudainement. Ses cils s'étaient abaissés, ne regardant plus vraiment la poitrine de Harry qui se soulevait ; son esprit était ailleurs, dans des pensées brumeuses et lointaines. Draco leva les yeux pour regarder longuement ceux légèrement flous de Harry, trop proches pour être entièrement clairs. Il eut l'impression que l'air dans ses poumons le brûlait quand il aperçut son regard infiniment suppliant. Il eut l'impression qu'il ne regardait pas les yeux de Harry mais une tache dans le gouffre tourbillonnant de son âme : ses yeux étaient le reflet de ceux qu'il avait auparavant.

« Je ne peux plus vivre… Je sais que je dois tuer Voldemort, mais je… je suis si fatigué maintenant, Draco, je ne peux pas le faire… Appelle-moi égoïste ou faible mais je ne peux pas le faire. » dit Harry d'une voix fatiguée et vaincue, presque rauque de lassitude. Maintenant Draco savait pourquoi son corps semblait tellement conciliant et sans résistance. Harry appuya son front contre celui de Draco, ses yeux remplis de larmes rivés dans ceux choqués et tristes de draco.

« Bon Dieu, Harry, tu n'es ni faible ni égoïste » dit Draco doucement. Aucun n'avait remarqué qu'ils s'appelaient maintenant par leurs prénoms. Draco glissa sa main en haut de la chemise du brun, l'enroulant autour du cou chaud de Harry qui palpiter à chaque battement de cœur. Ses doigts se glissèrent dans les cheveux de Harry et parcoururent la courbe de son oreille. « Tu es probablement la dernière personne que l'on pourrait qualifier d'égoïste dans cette pièce, dans toute l'Angleterre en sang. » Il sentit la joue de Harry glisser contre sa pommette comme il secouait la tête.

« Non » dit-il, évitant les yeux de Draco, « C'est faux »

Draco ne trouvait plus rien à dire. Il savait que Harry ne le croirait pas… donc il n'avait plus qu'à lui montrer.

« Certaines choses méritent que l'on se batte pour elles. » murmura-t-il juste avant de poser doucement ces lèvres sur celles de Harry, au milieu des voix stupéfaites et des halètements de la foule.

_Everyone's looking at me_

_I'm running 'round in circles (plagued with)_

_A quiet desperation's building higher_

_I've got to remember this is just a game_

Le doux, léger glissement des lèvres de Draco sur les siennes était tout ce à quoi Harry pouvait penser. Il ne faisait attention ni à la foule, ni aux professeurs, ni à ce qu'ils ou _n'importe qui_ pouvait penser d'eux. Tout ce qu'il pouvait sentir normalement était la pression des mains de Draco sur son corps qui l'encerclaient subitement, et la chaleur de sa respiration.

Le testant tendrement, presque comme s'il ne voulait pas l'effrayer, la langue de Draco chatouilla les lèvres de Harry, quémandant la permission de découvrir les secrets de sa bouche. Harry la lui accorda, et fut récompensé par le goût inédit, électrique de la langue, de la salive, des dents de Draco. Il le goûta comme s'il était sa vie.

Harry brisa le baiser avec un gémissement de pur abandon, et Draco descendit sur son cou avec une passion dévorante. Harry ouvrit les yeux brièvement et jeta un coup d'oeil aux expressions choquées de ses camarades de classe, de Ron et d'Hermione, et il ferma les yeux à nouveau, ne tenant pas compte de leur opinion, de rien mis à part ça, de rien mis à part ces lèvres caressant son cou, et plus généralement, rien à part Draco.

Il gémit le nom du serpentard, hors d'haleine, et les lèvres de Draco recouvrirent immédiatement les siennes à nouveau. Il les caressa comme s'il était en adoration devant Harry, ramassant tous les morceaux brisés et les recollant ensemble avec du velours rouge d'une chaleur si ardente que Harry doutait qu'il puisse jamais se passer de ce goût à présent. C'était comme si Drago était une drogue qu'il venait de découvrir – admirable héroïne enveloppée dans un corps élégant – et dont il était immédiatement devenu dépendant.

Lentement, cependant, après ce qui leur avait semblé comme des heures de flottement infini, ils se séparèrent juste assez pour reprendre leur respiration. Drago regarda la foule, puis reporta son regard sur Harry… et sourit. C'était le plus beau sourire que Harry avait jamais vu.

« Tu avais raison » dit Harry « Certaines choses méritent que l'on se batte pour elles. »

_It's a beautiful lie_

_It's a perfect denial_

_Such a beautiful lie to believe in_

_So beautiful, beautiful lie makes me_

_The End._

**Il n'est pas mal comme OS, n'est ce pas ? Allez, une petite review pour la traductrice… lol!**


End file.
